


The Taste Of Cigarettes

by cringeworthy_awesomeness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Anxiety, Cigarettes, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making Out, Secret hiding spots, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cringeworthy_awesomeness/pseuds/cringeworthy_awesomeness
Summary: The only thing that mattered was the way they were pressed together,  the warmth of his hands on the back of his head, the taste of beer on his lips, and the realness of his heart thumping against his chest because why was he doing this, why was this happening, how is thisreal?





	The Taste Of Cigarettes

"Iwa-chan, you're gonna get cancer if you keep doing that."

"Shut up," Iwaizumi said, taking a drag from his fifth cigarette. He was propped up on a tree, blowing smoke into the cold afternoon air. He shuffled his feet, trying to get comfortable. "I'm trying to stop, I swear. Ive just been so restless lately."

Oikawa's eyes softened.

"Withdrawal?"

His friend sighed, looking into the distance. "Yeah, it's tough."

Oikawa shifted on the old log he was sitting on. He really shouldn't be letting Hajime do this, especialy when they were having a match tomorrow. He knew how easily smoking made the ace sick, and by the strength of the smell of tobacco in the air hanging around them, he knew he wouldn't be feeling too well the next day.

But you can't cry over spilled milk, can you?

"Hey you wanted a drink right?" Iwaizumi said, throwing away his cigarette butt and rummaging through his bag. He fumbled for a moment before bringing out two cans. He tossed one to Oikawa, who squinted at the label and scowled.

"Flavored beer? Seriously?" he said, clearly disappointed, but still opening the can anyway.

"I clearly remember you saying that you wanted to try it out." Hajime retorted, opening his own can and taking a swig.

"I'm not that much of a lightweight you know. I can handle stronger shit." he said, taking a small sip and wincing. "And it's lemon flavored. You know I'm sick of the taste of lemons."

"Hey now it's not that bad," he said, grabbing the can and taking an experimental sip. He grimaced.

"I take it back, it is pretty horrible."

"See?"

"It's weak shit."

They were hanging out at the back of the neighbourhood gymnasium, which was already pretty empty.The trees and foliage around made the place concealed, and it served as a good hiding spot for their not-so-legal habits. It was their go-to place for years.

Oikawa clutched the half-finished can in his hands and leaned against Iwaizumi. It was so much comfort to have a friend when he was going through tough times, and when so much had being going through his mind lately. College, volleyball, and so much more has been occupying his thoughts.

"Hey, you okay?" said Iwaizumi, his forehead creasing.

Oikawa didn't respond.

"Oi. What's up Shittykawa?"

Oikawa leaned back and took a deep breath. "Ushijima."

Iwaizumi paused. "Another confession?"

The other nodded.

Iwaizumi didn't say anything. In an instant Oikawa was wrapped in a tight hug. No words, just the feeling of warmth that made him know that it would be alright, and that Iwaizumi would be there to protect him from anything. It was an unspoken bond between them.

"I don't get it, Iwa-chan," he muttered quiety when he broke out of the embrace. "Why do people like me."

Iwaizumi frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I'm such an asshole. And a narcissist. And a loser." Oikawa said, leaning back and draining the rest of his beer. "And I'm not even pretty."

"Oikawa, we both know that that's bullshit."

"It's not bullshit if it's true."

"It's not true."

"It is, Hajime." Oikawa said, glaring at Iwaizumi. But Iwaizumi saw the tears in his eyes. He wasn't mad at him at all. He was mad at himself.  


And he hated seeing Oikawa like this.

Oikawa wasn't facing him anymore. He was clearly not in the mood to argue especially about things as touchy as this.

Iwaizumi sighed and reached out for his shoulder. "Hey,"

"I dont want to talk to you."

"Look at me."

"No."

"Please. Look at me."

"What do you—"

His words were cut off by the feeling of lips being pressed onto his.

The sound of crickets, the birds chirping, the rustling of the leaves. Nothing else mattered at that moment. The only thing that mattered was the way they were pressed together, the warmth of his hands on the back of his head, the taste of beer on his lips, and the realness of his heart thumping against his chest because why was he doing this, why was this happening, how is this _real?_

The fact that could taste the tobacco that he hated so much on the soft lips pressed against his that he loved so much left him breathless, speechless, bewildered.

All this rushed through his head in a moment. And as the moment passed, they slowly pulled away.

Oikawa was staring wide eyed at Iwaizumi, who was staring back with an unreadable expression.

_What was that?_

Before Oikawa could open his mouth to ask, Iwaizumi pressed their foreheads together, silencing him.

"I wouldn't have done that if I didnt think you were beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my own personal experiences that I just had to let out through writing.


End file.
